


The Two Of Them

by deepspacevoyagers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 16:24:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13551123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepspacevoyagers/pseuds/deepspacevoyagers
Summary: All her life, she had been walking to find them.





	The Two Of Them

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old fic I wrote back in 2013, originally posted to my Tumblr. I have since left the DW fandom, but am posting it here (with minor edits) for posterity's sake.

All her life, she had been walking to find them.

As she looked up in the sky on this particular day, colourful images and voices from the past raced through her mind, juxtaposed with the dull grey sky.

_“You win!”_ The young girl with hair as bright as the sun; who gave her hope on that cold, cold night.

_“Just this once, everybody lives!”_ The tall, brooding man who became a different person when everyone was saved.

She still did not understand how it happened, but she wanted to find them, somehow, to thank them after all these years. London had been saved from the Germans and she had enjoyed a long, peaceful life.

And so she walked, never wanting to stop. Not until she had found them.

A young boy with blonde hair walked past her, bringing her back to the present. _Jamie was once this young._

Brushing a few stray stands of white hair from her face, she came face to face with a sign welcoming her to the Powell Estate.

What was of more interest to her, though, was a yellowed missing persons poster which had caught her eye.

Almost instinctively, she reached out to touch the picture of the girl.

“Oh, Rose,” she whispered sadly in recognition, her heart aching. Now she would never be able to say hello to her, and possibly the Doctor ever again.

_No good deed goes unpunished,indeed._

This was why she detested listening to the news. Almost everyday, it seemed, someone had gone missing and it was worse when someone had been murdered on the streets.

But she was smarter than that. She had brought up Jamie and his children on science fiction tales, especially time travel stories ,to remind herself of the mysterious time-traveling couple.

Her daughter-in-law had constantly chided her, claiming that not only was it incredibly unrealistic and ridiculous, it was also too hard an idea for children to comprehend. As the pieces of the puzzle suddenly started clicking in her head, she was grateful that she had remembered all those bedtime stories.

* * *

 Jackie Tyler glanced up from the telly as the doorbell rang.

Some time ago, she would have immediately rushed to the door in hopes of finding her daughter standing at the doorstep. She would have slapped her in anger for leaving her, then she would follow it with a bear-hug. After all, Rose was **her** one and only daughter.

But the days had passed by agonizingly slowly, and she was beginning to accept that Rose was gone forever.

_It was all that Mickey’s fault. And it was probably that man from Henrik’s too.  
_

The doorbell rang again, and Jackie sighed in annoyance. She put down her cup of coffee and walked to the door, tugging her shirt. Glancing through the peep-hole, she saw a wrinkly old woman smiling at her.

“Are you Jackie Tyler?” the woman asked once Jackie opened the door.

“Who wants to know?" Jackie asked suspiciously, eying her. _God, I hope I don’t look like that when I’m old!_

More wrinkles appeared on the woman’s face as she grinned widely.

"She’ll come back to you,one day."                                        

"Who?”

“Rose Tyler,your daughter.”

And with that, the woman started to walk away, her dress swaying in the breeze.

“What was your name?”

She turned around to see a puzzled, uncertain-looking Jackie still in the doorway.

“Nancy.”

* * *

And so Jackie watched the woman walk away slowly, with a surprising spring in her (very old) steps.

“Nancy," she repeated. Then she shook her head and went back in.

"What a nutter.”


End file.
